Command Me To Be Well
by Hot ChoKyu-late
Summary: Adikku lesbian Sasuke!/I don't give a fuck man!/Justru itu aku menyewamu!/SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Command Me To Be Well

Sasuhina

Yuri scene/AU/OOC/typo(s)/etc.

Rated M

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. inspired by Take Me To Church (Hozier)

"Jadi mereka sudah berbuat sejauh ini?" nada datar pria itu diiringi ekspresi wajah yang mengeras, lalu kemudian ia meremas benda tipis persegi empat di tangan kirinya, benda yang menjadi sumber kemarahanya, "Beraninya dia!"

"Hiashi-sama saya rasa anda harus tenang dulu!" pria muda yang serupa dengannya bermaksud menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika putriku adalah penyuka sesama jenis Neji? Kenapa dia selalu mengecewakanku? Aku mengirimnya untuk belajar bukan untuk menumpuk dosa seperti ini!"

"Aku yakin gadis Haruno itu yang mengodanya Hiashi-sama" pria yang disebutnya Neji mencoba membela.

"Apa bedanya? Hinata juga membalasnya kan. Aku akan mengeluarkanya dari daftar keluarga!" Tegas Hiashi,

Mata Neji melebar terkejut, "Hiashi-sama saya rasa itu berlebihan."

"Aku tidak menerima produk gagal Neji!" Neji menatap Hiashi heran, bagaimana bisa pamanya itu menyebut anaknya sendiri produk gagal? tapi kemudian dia maklum, itu yang akan terjadi jika kau mempunyai ayah seperti Hyuga Hiashi.

" Hiashi-sama apa lebih baik kita jodohkan saja Hinata-sama" usul Neji.

"Kau pikir siapa yang mau menikahi lesbian, huh? Lagipula itu sama halnya membuka aib Hyuga."

"Aku punya cara lain jika anda setuju, Hiashi-sama"

"Dan cara seperti apa itu?"

...

Sebelum memasuki bar, Sasuke mengecek arlojinya, pukul 23.07. Hanya sedikit terlambat, tidak masalah, pelangganya pasti mengerti. Ia biasa dimaklumi.

Sasuke kemudian munuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya dengan si pelangan. Itu ruangan VVIP, Sasuke bisa membayangkan betapa kayanya wanita kesepian yang akan mengencaninya nanti.

"Maaf aku sedikit ter..." Kalimatnya terputus ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Mengernyitkan alis, ia lalu memastikan nomor yang tertera di atas pintu yang sebelumnya ia dorong, ini benar ruangan A9, tempat harusnya ia bertransaksi dengan sang pelanggan, dan seingatnya dia tidak salah bar kok. Tapi kenapa...

"Bukan orang yang kau harapkan Uchiha Sasuke? " Suara kasar itu jelas milik laki-laki.

"Kau yang..." Sasuke menghela nafas 'Memang siapa lagi jika bukan orang ini?!'

"Ada urusan apa denganku?" Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Kau ketus sekali, padahal kau baru saja membuang beberapa menit berhagaku untuk menunggumu, memangnya apalagi urusanku denganmu selain karena aku ingin menyewamu!" pria berambut panjang bermata aneh itu menjelaskan dengan nada geli.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Dengar, aku mungkin pria penggoda, tapi aku hanya melayani wanita, sebaiknya kau cari orang lain saja." Sasuke ingin kekonyolan ini segera berakhir.

"Bahkan jika aku membayarmu dengan mahal? Dengan cek kosong?" mendengar nada gelinya, sepertinya pria itu sedang berniat mempermainkan Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang malah berniat pergi, pria berambut panjang itu buru-buru melanjutkan, "Baiklah! Baiklah! kita hentikan permainanya, Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki selera humor ya, Aku Hyuga Neji"

Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan 'Apa peduliku? Persetan dengan namamu!' yang dimengerti dengan baik oleh Neji.

"Duduklah dulu! Kita bicara dengan santai Sasuke. Tenang saja aku pria normal..." dalam hati Neji melanjutkan '...yang jauh lebih tampan darimu.'

"Sekarang siapa yang membuang waktu? To the point saja!" tuntut Sasuke.

"Adikku lesbian Sasuke"

"Kau salah jika berpikir aku peduli! I don't give a fuck man!" pria transgender (julukan yang disematkan Sasuke untuk Neji dari beberapa saat lalu) dihadapanya ini tidak bisa lebih menyebalkan lagi ya? Tidak mengertikah dia bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang ingin menjadi tempat curhat untuk sekarang ini ataupun seterusnya.

"Justru itu aku ingin menyewa jasamu. Aku ingin kau menggoda adikku! Buat dia tertarik pada pria lagi!" Neji menjelaskan, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi kesal pria berambut pantat ayam didepanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menerima pekerjaan ini?" tantang Sasuke.

"Misalnya seperti jumlah uang yang akan aku tawarkan?" Neji dapat melihat seringai pria itu yang makin lebar.

"Aku hanya perlu membuatnya tertarik padaku? Lalu setelahnya?"

"Tentu kau harus meninggalkannya! Baru setelah itu adalah urusan kami, kau hanya perlu membuatnya tertarik dulu pada pria!" Neji menjeda lama, melihat pria Uchiha itu yang menimbang-nimbang tawaranya."Jadi, kita sepakat?" tawarnya lagi setelah sebelumnya melihat ekspresi cerah diwajah Sasuke.

"Baiklah" Sasuke merasa tak perlu menolak. Ini hal baru baginya, ia suka tantangan dan sekarang Sasuke merasa tertantang.

Neji meraih amplop coklat disampingnya, lalu menyerahkan pada Sasuke, "Itu semua informasi tentang adikku dan seperempat bayaranmu!"

"Seperempat?" Sasuke mengerutkan alis.

"Kita tidak tau apa pekerjaanmu akan berhasil kan?" Neji berdiri, ia akan pergi.

"Apa aku sedang mendengar kau meremehkanku?" Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Neji berujar tak kalah tajam dari arah pintu.

"Tentu tuan Hyuga, kita lihat bagaimana terpukaunya kau pada pekerjaanku nanti." Sasuke berujar lirih setelah tidak melihat eksistensi Hyuga Neji.

Ia membuka amplop tadi, "Hyuga Hinata." ujarnya kemudian.

...

Gadis berambut pink itu menggeliat lemah diatas tempat tidur, lalu membuka mata emeraldnya perlahan, 'Sudah pagi rupanya.'

Merasa ranjang yang ia tempati makin luas, ia melirik area disampingnya. Kosong. Ah kekasihnya pasti bangun lebih dulu. Ia kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sementara dari arah dapur terdengar bunyi pisau beradu dengan telenan, dengan lihai gadis berambut indigo panjang mencampur berbagai macam bahan. Ia suka memasak, 'Sebagai wanita harus pandai memasak' itu nasehat ibunya sewaktu ia masih kecil, ia bisa lupa segalanya jika berurusan dengan kegiatan dapur. Ia bahkan sampai lupa sekitarnya seperti saat ini, ketika gadis yang sebelumnya terlihat memasuki kamar mandi sudah mengendap-endap dibelakangnya dan secara tiba-tiba memeluknya membuat dia memekik kecil.

"Aduh, Sakura-chan berhentilah mengagetkanku seperti itu tiap pagi!" protes gadis itu.

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya pada pundak seputih susu kekasih sejenisnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian, lalu mengecupinya, membuat si penerima serangan merinding, "Habisnya setiap pagi kau hanya peduli pada telur dan sayur-sayuran itu sih."

"Jangan katakan kamu cemburu pada mereka."

"Aku tidak cemburu, yang kurasakan lebih dari itu Hinata." kecupanya berganti menjadi gigitan-gigitan kecil. Membuat aliran darah Hinata berkumpul dipipi.

"Kamu berlebihan Sakura-chan..ehrgg...Jangan hisap!" peringatan spontan Hinata membuat si gadis berambut pink itu menghentikan kegiatanya seketika.

"Kau tidak suka ku tandai sebagai milikku?" tuduh Sakura, ia mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang Hinata.

"Tidak bukan begitu Saku-chan..." Hinata panik, takut menyinggung perasaan gadis yang selalu mendukungnya selama ini.

"Jelaskan!" Sakura memutar tubuh Hinata, membuat Hinata menghadap padanya.

Hinata gugup, mencoba memilih kata yang tepat agar tidak menyinggung Sakura lagi, "Ta-tanda yang kemarin belum menghilang. Aku malu, jika terlihat oleh teman-teman." aku Hinata.

Sakura menyeringai, "Baiklah, aku akan membuat tandanya ditempat lain. Tempat yang tidak akan terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali aku."

"Dima...kyaaa!" Sakura menarik keatas ujung pakaian Hinata, tanpa membiarkan Gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Ehh...Sa-Saku-chan, Sarapannya?"

"emhmmh... Aku sudah mulai melahapnya, sayang."

...

TBC

Another ones gaje story! But gimme your respons guys! Oh ya soal ff 'Fire meet gasoline' itu emang oneshot, tapi dengan cerobohnya aku lupa nyantuminT.T dan baru sadar tu ff terpublish dengan kacau T.T gara-gara kemalasan saya T.T tapi makasih lo udah nyempetin baca+riview.

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLISS! #puppy_eyes_no_jutsu


	2. Chapter 2

Command Me To Be Well

Sasuhina

Yuri scene/OOC/Typo(s)/AU/etc.

Rated M

Naruto belongs to Masashi kishimoto. Inspired by Take me to church (Hozier)

...

Sekilas interaksi mereka terlihat normal, seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya. Mereka terlihat seperti sahabat dekat dengan si rambut merah muda yang tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat penurut. Hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui hubungan tidak wajar mereka.

Dan dari sedikit orang tersebut salah satunya adalah pria berjaket kulit hitam yang duduk dibangku taman dengan bosan, meski begitu iris kelamnya dengan fokus mengikuti tiap gerakan kedua gadis yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Tetap mengamati tanpa mengurangi kehati-hatianya agar tidak disadari kedua gadis tersebut.

Ck... ia kesal sendiri, ini jelas bukan kebiasaanya, ia diamati, bukan mengamati. Dan dihari ketiga observasinya ini dia masih belum menemukan celah memasuki kehidupan si gadis incaran. Ia sudah menduga pekerjaanya kali ini akan membutuhkan banyak waktu dan kesabaran. Meski menggoda adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak keahlianya, tapi menggoda lesbian jelas bukan hal mudah dan Uchiha Sasuke paham betul tentang hal itu. Ia mendengus, menyesali kesediaanya menyetujui pekerjaan ini.

Dan berdecak lagi ketika melihat si gadis merah muda yang ia ketahu bernama Haruno Sakura mulai melancarkan serangan-serangan implisit terhadap tubuh gadis di sampingnya yang ia ketahui sebagai Hyuga Hinata, sungguh ia bosan disuguhi adegan lovey dovey pasangan sejenis ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula ia kagum dan heran atas keberanian si pinky melakukannya didepan umum seperti ini.

Dalam pengamatanya Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa si pinky itu bertindak sebagai 'si pria' dalam percintaan mereka, dilihat dari banyaknya tindakan berani gadis itu kepada Hinata, seperti menciumi rambut, pipi, bibir Hinata, dan bahkan meremas bokong Hinata, yang hanya direspon dengan pipi Hinata yang memerah. Ia memang beberapa kali mendengar adanya pembagian pria dan wanita dalam percintaan sesama jenis, tapi ia lupa apa namanya.

Melihat kedua gadis itu mulai beranjak, Sasuke juga akan ikut beranjak sebelum sebuah suara menghentikanya. Adam Levine menggambar peta. Itu dari ponsel di sakunya. Mengernyitkan alis, Sasuke menggeser warna hijau.

"Hal..."

"Sasuke." Lengkingan yang luar biasa membuat Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Ino?" Sasuke memastikan.

"Demi tuhan! Aku senang mengetahui kau mengenali suaraku Sasuke!" Ucap gadis itu antusias.

"Hn, ada apa?" matanya mencari eksistensi kedua gadis yang diikutinya tadi, Lalu menemukan mereka yang mengantri di truk eskrim.

"Aku merindukanmu" Suara gadis diseberang sana terdengar manja. Sasuke menyeringai, ia mencium bau uang. "Apa sekarang kau ada waktu Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana ya..." ia bermain-main.

"Aku bayar mahal...datanglah ke apartementku, kumohon!"

"Aku lumayan sibuk."

"Oh...Ayolah Sasuke!"

"..."

"Sasuke? Kau masih disana?"

"Baiklah, ini demi dirimu ino!" dan uangmu tentunya.

"Datanglah sekarang sayangku!"

"Hn."

Percakapan keduanya diakiri dengan bunyi 'pip' panjang. Sasuke bersiap pergi, tapi kemudian menyadari tentang alasanya berada di tempat ini. Mereka masih mengantri ternyata, ah... mereka bisa diurus nanti, pekerjaanya ini jauh lebih utama.

...

Berjalan beriringan bersama orang yang kau kasihi, tangan yang bertaut erat dengan latar suasana senja, juga jangan lupakan tawa penuh kebahagiaan, bukankah itu terasa... sempurna? tapi melihat seperti apa orang yang kau kasihi ini apa semua ini terasa wajar? terasa benar?

Hinata melirik seseorang disampingnya untuk yang kesekian kali, lalu melirik tautan jemari mereka. Hatinya tercubit, sadar akan ketidak benaran hubungan mereka dan lebih tercubit lagi saat menemukan dirinya yang tidak peduli. Bagaimana semua ini dimulai? Bagaimana bisa ia ikut terjatuh dalam dosa sebesar ini? Dan bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasa...menyesal sedikitpun?

Dimulai ketika dia kehilangan sang ibu ditahun ketiganya di SMA, dimasa-masa terburuknya tidak ada yang peduli padanya, tidak ayahnya, tidak Neji-niisanya, tidak juga Hanabi adiknya. Walau disadari dengan jelas oleh Hinata bahwa merekapun seterluka Hinata. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanya? Hinata bahkan tidak ingat dengan pasti berapa orang yang mengingat namanya. Meskipun Hyuga adalah nama depanya ia bahkan tak yakin Hyuga sendiri mengakuinya.

Dan seseorang mengulurkan tangan padanya, memayunginya ketika ia bersimpuh dibawah hujan lebat disamping makam sang ibu. Dan secara misterius tangan Hinata bergerak menggapai tangan yang selembut miliknya. Milik Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang satu sekolah dan satu angkatan denganya. Tidak ada cukup banyak hal yang ia tau dari gadis itu selain ia gadis yang berprestasi dan gadis itu menempati kamar didepan kamarnya di asrama. SMA Hinata memang khusus perempuan.

Hinata tidak terlalu mengingat detailnya, tapi kemudian mereka berteman, Sakura mendukungnya dan menjaganya dan yang paling penting Sakura tidak mengabaikanya sesuatu yang tidak ia dapat dari keluarganya, tidak dari siapapun malah.

Tapi dihari kelulusan mereka, secara tidak terduga Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Meskipun kaget dan tidak percaya, tapi Hinata mendengar dirinya sendiri mengatakan, "Ya, Aku akan mencobanya."

Ini tahun keduanya diAme, dan tahun keduanya menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, mereka memutuskan memilih universitas diluar Konoha. Demi menghindari pantauan dari keluarganya. Walaupun ditempat ini pun Hinata tidak sepenuhnya yakin ayahnya tidak memantaunya. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa sedikit bernapas. Sedikit bebas.

Entah bagaimana jika sang ayah mengetahui orientasi seksual Hinata. Hinata bukanya peduli jika ia dikeluarkan dari keangotaanya di keluarga, Persetan dengan Hyuga! ia takut ayahnya akan berbuat sesuatu pada mereka tepatnya pada Sakura.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Hinata?" lamunan Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar nada penasaran sang kekasih.

"Tidak kok Sakura-chan!" Hinata mengeleng pelan,"Hanya saja..." lanjutnya takut-takut.

"Apa?" dan direspon Sakura dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga. Sensitif sekali~

"A-ano, Neji-niisan akan berkunjung, aku harus kembali ke ap-apartement Saku-chan!" Hinata menjelaskan takut-takut, ketara sekali untuk tidak menyinggung Sakura, mengingat betapa posesifnya Sakura pada dirinya. Sakura mudah khawatir pada hal-hal kecil jika itu tentang dirinya.

"Katakan saja kau menginap ditempat temanmu!" tegas Sakura.

"Ma-mana bisa? Dia jauh-jauh dari Konoha ingin menengokku tidak baik jika aku ti-tidak menyambutnya."

"Ck..."

"Saku-chan..."

"Terserah kau saja Hinata" putusnya sebal.

"Ah...te-terima kasih, aku akan segera kembali ketempatmu segera setelah Neji-niisan pulang."

"Dan kapan niisan sialanmu itu pulang?"

"Satu minggu dari sekarang!" Jawab Hinata polos, tanpa memerdulikan ekspresi Sakura yang seperti baru saja mendapatkan tendangan diperut.

...

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki di lobi apartement Ino yang sepi, menuju kearah lift, sesampainya didepan lift ia menekan tombol lalu beberapa saat kemudian pintu lift terbuka , ia memasuki lift dengan santai.

Ketika pintu lift hendak tertutup kaki jenjang seorang wanita mencoba menghentikannya sehingga membuat pintu lift terbuka lagi secara otomatis, Kenapa kaki? fakta bahwa tangan gadis itu yang penuh dengan belanjaan hingga menutupi wajahnya menjadi alasan.

Sasuke awalnya memilih mengabaikan si miss stranger tapi kemudian menyadari betapa familiarnya dress ungu muda itu di ingatanya. Dan ketika ia mengingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik pakaian tersebut. Siempunya menurunkan belanjaanya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Cahaya bulan di kegelapan malam.

Mata kelam Sasuke bertemu mata pucat indah gadis itu. Tapi tak sampai sepersekian detik gadis itu menghentikan kontak mata mereka dan mengambil posisi disamping Sasuke. Diam-diam Sasuke meringis dalam hati, tadi itu apa? harusnya gadis itu yang tepaku padanya dan bukan sebaliknya! dan lagi berani sekali gadis itu mengalihkan pandanganya lebih dulu, mengabaikan pesonanya begitu? 'Ck awas saja kau Hyuga Hinata!'

Hinata menekan angka disampingnya dengan tidak mudah mengingat banyaknya belanjaan yang dibawanya. Wajar saja Neji akan berkunjung dan tidak ada apapun di apartemenya yang memang ditingalnya berhari-hari, ia merasa seperti baru pindah saja. Pintu lift perlahan-lahan tertutup, untuk kemudian menyisakan kediaman yang canggung antara dirinya dengan pemuda disampingnya. Bagi Hinata tak masalah toh mereka memang tak saling kenal.

Tapi bagi Sasuke semuanya masih terasa aneh bagaimana bisa kontak mata mereka yang tak mencapai setengah menit itu menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada dirinya? pada perasaanya? Apa-apaan pula jantungnya ini?

Tanpa sadar lift berhenti, dan pintu itu terbuka, melirik ke atas, ini bukan lantai tujuan Sasuke. Ia melirik ke arah Hinata, gadis itu beranjak, melewati pintu, menyisakan pemandangan indah dari bokong gadis itu yang tertangkap mata tajam Sasuke. Pintu lift menutup sepenuhnya, ia sendiri bersama pikiran-pikiran tidak sopan tentang hal-hal apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan dengan bagian belakang gadis itu. 'Cukup aku yang brengsek, Kenapa otak jeniusku jadi ikut brengsek?!'

...

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku bosan menunggu tau!" Gerutu wanita cantik berambut blonde sesaat setelah membukakan pintu.

"Hn, Aku mampir kesuatu tempat." Sasuke tak berniat melanjutkan, tapi tatapan penasaran gadis itu benar-benar mengganggu, "Membeli...pengaman!" jelasnya singkat. Meski terdengar tak yakin gadis itu mencoba percaya, toh jikapun Sasuke bohong itu bukan urusanya.

"Aku punya banyak yang seperti itu, ayo masuk!" gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Berapa lama ya kau tidak memanggilku Ino?" celetuk Sasuke setelah mereka memasuki apartemen mewah milik si gadis.

"Jujur saja Sasuke aku baru saja patah hati. Aku bukan cuma butuh teman diranjang, tapi teman bicara juga. Kau mau kan?" Gadis itu memandu Sasuke duduk di sofa kamarnya

"Hn." Sasuke memang tidak berada diposisi bisa menolak kan? 'digunakan' atau tidak, selama ia dibayar dengan setimpal itu bukan masalah, "Pria bodoh mana yang mencampakanmu?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Dia bukan pria!" ungkap ino.

"Oh? Kau lesbi?!" dan ketika Sasuke mengatakanya ia teringat pada Hinata dan Sakura. Sasuke tak merasa terkejut, dijaman seperti ini percintaan sejenis maupun biseksualitas sudah jadi gaya hidup kan? ia sih tidak peduli pada orientasi seksual seseorang, sudah cukup dengan fakta bahwa dirinya 1000% normal, pengecualian juga untuk Hyuga Hinata itu kenormalanya menjadi sumber penghasilanya, juga pertaruhan harga dirinya dari saudara gadis itu.

"Aku biseks, Aku masih begitu terpesona padamu tau." Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Seperti apa gadis yang mencampakanmu?"

"Dia gadis yang ceria dan begitu...mendominasi!" Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah samar dipipi Ino, ceria dan mendominasi ya? Sasuke tersentak seakan tersadar dari sesuatu. Sebuah ide.

"Kau mau kukenalkan pada seseorang yang seperti itu Ino?" tawarnya cepat. Sasuke menemukan wajah tertarik gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Uchiha?" lalu mememukan gadis itu yang menyeringai.

Sialan! Apa dia begitu terbaca?

"Menemukan dirimu yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku saja itu sudah luar biasa, apalagi mendengarmu memberiku solusi, tidak terdengar normal untuk orang sepertimu!" Ah Sasuke lupa satu hal, Ino bukan orang bodoh.

"Tidak ada apapun selain aku yang peduli padamu."

"Aku tetap tak yakin..." Sialan! "Tapi aku cukup penasaran dengan gadis yang kau tawarkan! Dan siapa gadis ini Sasuke?" Meski dongkol Sasuke tetap tak menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya dengan menyeringai.

"Haruno Sakura."

...

TBC

Ah gaje lagi deh pasti? maaf ya kalo makin gak jelas T.T. Aku cukup butuh masukan lho, jangan segan-segan mereview lho ya, review reader-san itu semangat aku, buat moment sasuhinanya mungkin kurang dipart ini tapi inikan masih part awal jadi masih dikit aku sih mencoba membuat moment mereka senatural mungkin. Semoga tetep bersabar

Sasu itu kagema? kagema itu semacam pria penghibur kan, klo bener maka sasu itu kagema. Ini Sasuhina kan? Iya ini 100% FF sasuhina

oke! makasih banyak untuk respon kalian, buat yang fav, follow, review, thanks a lot guys #bow

Review pliss reader-san #puppy_eyes_no_jutsu


End file.
